Guardians
by DarkenedCurse
Summary: This is based on the book series Warriors, though I have added my own twists so it's not exactly the same. Cats from different backgrounds meet have a strong bond of friendship, each one wants to escape this world and find one where there is no more fighting. Sadly Starclan has a different destiny for these misfits.
1. Nocternalflight

**Note: This story will be taken in different POV's for each chapter.**

 ****Nocturnalflight****

The wind whistled in throughout the forest, the trees dancing and swaying in the breeze. The moon full, a bright silver coin placed in the midnight blue velvet bag. The full moon was special, two apprentices were becoming warriors after long and hard training with their mentors. The leaders silhouette was placed on top of the high rock, shadows of the clan sitting under it with two closer than the rest. Their posture straight and heads held high in pride for what was to come.

Nocturnalpaw, a pure black she-cat who gained her name from refusing to sleep at night as a kit, and even with the lack of sleep she was able to act as all the others did. She hunts at night and loves to move by tree, jumping from limb to limb. No cat expects a cat to pounce out the tree and tackle them to the ground.

"From this day forth, you will be known as Nocturnalflight. May Starclan guide you through this world with ease." Nocturnalflight bowed her head down in respect, the name fit her perfectly! Around her she heard the chanting of her new name, pride flooding through her veins, she never thought she'd make it this far, and he clan accepted her.

Her brother, Bearfang had got his name before hers, a chocolate colored tom who was already becoming one of the biggest cats in the clan, the two shared a tender moment as a congratulations to one another before receiving one from the leader of the clan. They were now dismissed, and one by cats came up and shared a few licks and a 'good job' before returning to their dens.

Blackfur, the deputy of the clan, was the last to greet the new warriors to the clan. Blackfur has a long line of rogues that were once specially bred cats for their large size. He was the largest cat in the forest as of now. He was like thick black shadow that when struck it could be fatal, most cats, even in the clan, feared him.

"Do you think it'd be alright to go hunting?" Nocturnalflight asked, gaining a nod from her superior.

"Why don't we do that silence thing like Duskclan? Where the new warriors sit in silence and watch over the camp?" Bearfang asked, Nocturnalflight rolled her eyes, knowing very well why they no longer did that tradition.

"Well, we live in a place where packs surround us, filled with vicious rogue cats. Over time they learned that full moons normally mean a meeting, or some type of ceremony. At these times rouges use to attack while the new warriors were on the watch. Now.. two cats can't do much when about twenty bound in. Nocturnalflight, be careful and if you see any be sure to warn that rogues are roaming." The deputy explained what had been explained to them when they were kits when the leader explained it to the clan. Of course Bearfang was most likely just chewing on a stick…

Nocternal gave a respectful bow of a head before turning around and bounding across the camp, hearing a few mews calling out to her to be safe. She kept her head low as she tore her way through the bushes and out into the chilling nights blanket. As always she slowed her pace and trotted over to an elder oak, digging her claws into the bark and climbing her way up into the lowest branch.

Like a flying cat she jumped from one limb to another, moving from tree to tree. It was much more fun for this warrior than making noise from the undergrowth of the forest, she also couldn't be attacked from behind as most cats didn't have the guts to climb and jump.

Nocturnalflight had no intention hunting until the end of the night, for the time being she will be doing something many cats think she does when she returns after a night's hunting. She brings back little pray but they've never tried hunting a night when everything is asleep like they should be.

"Hey Lancey!" She shouted, jumping down from the limp with her paws outstretched to meet the silver pelted tom in a rough collision that sent them both tumbling a few feet. Both of their pelts now covered in the loose soil of the borders between the monster way and the packs and twoleg nests.

"Come on Nocturnalpaw, i'm getting too old for this!" Lancey growled deep in his throat and shook the smaller she-cat off of him.

"NocturnalFLIGHT. It's a full moon Lancey!" She squealed, jumping around her friend. "That means Littlepaw should be getting her warrior name as well! We're the same age afterall. My brother is Bearfang now! It's exciting to have all these new names!" In a second she felt the tom's forehead roughly but her into a thick bush.

She placed her belly to the soft ground, her body flat with her tail lowered. Her perked her ears up but kept her mouth shut, Lancey wouldn't force her into a bush for a useless reason. Slowly she ejected her curved claws, her eyes peering through the smallest hole where she could only see paws and legs.

Her body flinched at the sight of another set of paws standing next to Lanceys, a blazing ginger red pelt, thick fur that made the cat look double it's size. Nocturnal knew little about Unbroken besides that they took in abandoned or outcasted cats. She had seen a few of them once but she doesn't remember this fiery pelt. Her heart was racing inside of her chest.

 _Lancey… Come on Lancey! You're smart, make something up. You were hunting, seeing if a patrol was out. You're a rogue anything will make sense, won't it?_

"Well, Lancey, who were you talking to?" Nocturnal flinched in the bushes, it was a she-cat, was it Lanceys mate? She watched the fiery paws ace around his silver ones like a sun and a moon. She didn't know how to help him, if she popped out of the bush the ginger could assume they were talking and tell their leader that Lancey was talking to the enemy.

"Nobody, Chi. I was simply talking to myself, now why are you out here?" Nocturnal couldn't help but smile a bit knowing her friend was going to handle this just fine.

The she-cat didn't answer but instead hissed lowly and walked away, it seemed that pack of rogues had plenty of secrets they would enjoy to keep hidden from everyone. Nocturnal did not care for what Chi's issue was, but as long as Lancey was fine then it didn't really matter.

"Well.. that was certainly something." Nocturnal sighed, pushing herself out of the bush and shaking a few fallen leaves off of her pelt. A bit paranoid her eyes flick across her surrounding to make sure the cat had left.

"I should be getting back with her. Congratulations on becoming a warrior Nocturnal, i'm so proud of you!" Nocturnal purred happily and nuzzled gently into the other neck before they both ran in their separate directions.

 _Someday… Someday soon we can all run away from this place. A place where it's peace and one clan or pack… somewhere far away. All of us will run to this place, just you wait._


	2. Lancey

****Lancey****

"And where have you two been exactly?" Lancey kept his calm stride into the darkened alleyway, paying no mind to the others words and simply walked past him. He knew this angered the particular cat named Bandit, most of the cats in this pack kept their former names. Some were kittypets, some warriors, some just random strays.

"You know, Onyx is getting really sick of you just wondering away." Bandit said over his shoulder and Lancey sighed heavily. He watched Chi walk beside him with the same expression as he did, they were not amused by the other cat trying to act as if he's in second in command.

"So, you have secrets Chi?" Lancey whispered, he liked the young cat. She had beautiful fighting skills and her stamina could stay up for as long as it needed. "Kittypet, right?" He asked, trying to remember where she had come from.

"Yeah… I was a house pet. I think my sister is still in our childhood nest, but I was sold off to a twoleg who hurt me." She spoke quietly, trotting down the damp alley to a hole of an old broken down factory. "House pet and kit… right?" Lanceys ears twitched, his story was a little odd.

"Right. I was born a kittypet but the twolegs left me, wanting food I went into the forest and one of the clans took me in. Then I was playing with my sister and I killed her by accident. Before anyone knew I ran away and Onyx found me a few days later." He gave a very simple background to the cat as they slipped into the hole of the building together.

It was a large building with three floors. The walls, windows, and roof her smashed, crumbling and decaying. These cats only cared about a dry place to stay, and there was plenty of room for each cat.

"Don't worry Onyx, we were just trying to catch some prey, but you know how hard that is at night, yes?" Lancey saw the large tom out of the corner of his eyes, peering down from a hole in the second floor. He simply walked away and Lancey placed himself in his normal resting spot. The right corner of the first floor.

He watched Chi go to her little corner, the upper right one where most of the she-cats would sleep to keep each other warm. It was sweet in his mind to see cats with such horrid backgrounds to get along so well that they'd offer their warmth to one another. The toms on the other hand kept their distance from one another.

 _"All is dark in a world filled with pain, take my hand and I will show you the way. This is where dark and light meet in peace." A gentle voice, soft and warming of the soul and body. A mother tone as if she was talking to a suckling kit. Though there was nothing.. it's was black, blacker than a night without the moon._

 _"This place is nowhere, it's black. My paws do not feel anything." Lancey whispered, he was floating in nothing._

 _"There is no place where dark and light meet in peace, there will always be bloodshed and there will always be pain. The world is a cruel place where every cat must make hard choices." The gentle voice continued, the tone now saddened as if he figured it out much sooner than he should have._

 _One outline. Illuminating blue. A sleek young she-cat with eyes that were the stars themselves. Lancey watched with wide eyes in interest, he tried reaching his paw out but he was frozen now._

 _"Silverkit." The young she-cat purred, walking over to Lancey and with a feather like touch she nuzzles him. Lancey didn't know what to say, his body began to tingle and his mind began to swirl._

 _"H-How…" He asked, he had that name only for a short time and he doubts any of the cats from the clan remember him much, but this cat was acting like she was his old friend._

 _"Raccoonkit. Remember? You killed me Silverkit, but I know you did not mean to kill me. You're a larger than average cat and a week or so older. You were close to apprenticeship and you used your claws without knowing." She spoke so calmly that his heart began to ache, his sweet little sister was now inside of his head, describing what he had been trying for forget for years._

 _"I-I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you… you all accepted me as if I was family and not a sickly little kitty. I was so grateful for you all, and at night we tussled as always but I killed you! I fled in fear… I never meant to kill you Raccoon…" He lowered his head before he began to feel fur instead of the tingles. He lifted his head and what he saw surprised him._

 _His sister, all grown up. A grey she-cat with a thick band of black around her eyes and rings around her ears and tail. She looked like Bandit… just female and much better but together. Without thinking Lancey rushed over to his clan sister but before he could touch her fur… it all drifted away._

 **BOOM!**

Thunder echoed loudly throughout the building, multiple cats stirring away at once. A storm was here, the first one in a long while and it seemed so much more violent than normal. The thunder sounded as if it was right next to his ear and the rain beat on the ground and room. Multiple droplets of water leaking through each floor of the building, luckily the corners will be the driest once the storm passes over.

"Is everyone here?" Onyx, his pelt soaked with water, cling to his skinny form padded in from the hold in the side of the wall. Lancey lifted his muzzle off of his paws and looked around at the group of cats who are trying to make sure their pack was all in the safety of the house.

"Where Chi?" One of the she-cats spoke up, all of them standing up and looking around anxiously for the ginger cat. "And where's Misty? She's an apprentice!" The same she-cat spoke up and Lancey quickly rose to his feet.

As he did two soaked cats slowly walked into the house, the once fluffy pelt of Chi clung to her bony figure as she held the young Misty in her paws before setting her down. With water clinging to their of their pelts they looked weak and as if they were starving by the way it outlined their bones.

With a bit of relief Lancey took his place back on the ground, watching as they formed a circle around Chi, Misty and even Onyx. Soon Lancy and Banit began to pad over and help with the drying. Soon the entire pack was sharing tongues with one another in a comforting way as the storm rages on.

 _They think we're brutes, that we live to kill and steal the lives of the innocent. We're a family, stronger than we clans. We are bound together with the strong hold of a second chance. Unbroken is a family… but I cannot speak the same for the pack Lost._


End file.
